


just five more minutes

by cheapsushi



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: (kind of), Angst, Austin is just all messy and depress-y, F/M, Honestly I cried like twice writing this, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Its just all angst, PBG salt, PBG-Centric, This isn't really Flowertown-Centric but it's important, also i'm sorry, reading this back luke is very ooc oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheapsushi/pseuds/cheapsushi
Summary: he hated this. he hated feeling petty. he hated stupid luke and how he made hana smile because austin was supposed to be the one to make her smile.but he wasn't. and there wasn't anything he could do to change that.-or-austin takes five minutes out of his "very busy" schedule to recollect on how he got to where he was right now.(takes place after austin's bad end)





	just five more minutes

**Author's Note:**

> hoo boy nothing like some good ol angst to tug on the ol heartstrings
> 
> i hope that you cry as much as i did when i wrote this
> 
> have a good day, whoever reads this! :)

The numbers on his old clock told him that it was much later than he assumed it was. 

It was ten-thirty on a Monday morning, sunlight filtering through the barely parted curtains lighting the dim room. 

Yes, he had to be in class right now, but what was the point?

Austin tiredly flopped over on his side, preventing the light from reaching his eyes. He just wanted five more minutes. 

Just five more minutes to stew in his emotions, and then he would get up. 

 

It felt like just five minutes ago, the day of the tournament. The day that put him in the very spot Austin was now. 

He had lost to Luke at pinball. Fucking pinball. How more pathetic of a loss could it have been? 

Apparently so much more pathetic as he watched Hana, his sweet spun ray of happiness, get swept away from his grasp. He watched as Luke gave her the very last letter he should ever have written her, god forbid what Austin would do to him if he wrote another one of those damn notes. Anger filled him, and it took every ounce of self control in him to not erupt with hate. 

It all went away in an instant, however, as he glanced at her flustered face as she traced the penmanship of the envelope with her eyes, how madly in love she was with Luke. And why wouldn’t she be? It was Luke, of course she would be madly in love with him. 

And that’s why he never told her how he felt about her. About how happy she made him feel and about how she brought so much warmth into his life. 

Austin couldn’t bear the thought of Hana being in love with someone other than himself. And he hated it. He hated himself and how he was so selfishly jealous of stupid Luke. 

So he pushed himself away. He stopped talking to Hana, not because he wanted to, but because he couldn’t let himself get in the way. 

He couldn’t let his stupid bitterness get in the way of her happiness, even if it meant he gave up his own. 

Hana noticed this. Of course she would, Austin was basically a brother to her. She knew the ins and outs of him, and it wasn’t like him to grow so distant so suddenly without reason, the only exception being when he snapped his leg just a few months ago. 

But what could she do? Every time Hana tried to confront Austin, he’d just drop everything and desert the situation. It felt like years since their last conversation that wasn’t something as simple as ‘can you pass that’ or ‘how are you.’

She was lost and confused, without a sense of direction and no map to guide her. 

And that’s when she found herself in the comfort of Luke. 

Hana remembered it as clear as day; a shady, Saturday evening, walking across cracked pavement and up the Bluebell stairs to room 275. She remembered her soft knock, how it was just barely audible and no one really should of heard it. 

But, miraculously, Luke did. 

He welcomed her in, informing her that Ian was out shopping with Jeff. He asked her what brought her here, to specifically him, and that’s when she broke down. 

Hana cried. She cried to him, into the welcoming comfort of his slender arms and the soft, enveloping fabric of the enemy jacket. 

She told him simply that Austin wouldn’t talk to her, that he wouldn’t talk to anyone. 

She told him broken-heartedly that she didn’t know what to do. 

And that’s when he did the one thing he always wanted to do. 

He kissed her gently, the graze of his lips on hers, barely the ghost of a whisper. 

And Hana embraced it. She relished in the consolation, the small bit of hope that she would’ve never expected from Luke of all people. 

She held on to that little bit of hope. They got together, went on dates, and just did things that happy couples would do together. And Austin hated every second of it. 

Austin hated seeing her with him. He hated how Luke was the one who made her laugh and smile and bright because it should have been him! It should have been Austin and Hana, not Luke and Hana!

He promised her, when they were kids, that he would always be there for her. He promised that they’d be friends forever, and that she always had a spot in Austin’s heart. 

But how could he keep that stupid promise when she was always off being happy with her stupid boyfriend?!

He hated this. He hated how petty he was. He hated how much he wanted to be the one for Hana even when she’s already found someone. He hated how Luke had everything Austin wanted and more. 

He hated how Hana seemed to be perfectly fine without him. 

But what could he do? 

He couldn’t do anything. 

So he locked himself away. He stopped going to class. He stopped eating. He stopped playing soccer. He stopped caring, about anything and everything. Maybe, just maybe, if he was able to let everything go, this emptiness would drag him down, leaving nothing behind. If he let go, maybe he could start over and find what it was like to be happy again. 

But there was one thing he held onto. He shouldn’t of have, but he did anyway, like it was some twisted, fucked-up joke. 

There was just one memory that stuck with him. 

Bubble gum locks of hair. 

Bright, turquoise eyes. 

The smile that could light up his world. 

Austin only cared about her. He never stopped caring about her. That’s why he let her be. 

 

Blearily, Austin blinked open his eyes, his pupils adjusting to the sudden light change. He was flipped over on his side again, facing the window. It was... bright. Really bright. What time was it?

Austin smacked around for his phone, a short, cold jolt hitting his hand as he reached over his back. 

The clock told him that it was currently in the late afternoon, even though it felt like just five minutes ago when he last checked. 

...five more minutes wouldn’t hurt, would it? 

Of course it wouldn’t, there wasn’t really anything left to hurt, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry
> 
> also, if you've read one of my other fics (fireworks and fairy lights), chapter five is a wip! it has 2000+ words right now, and im very excited for you all to read the ending :)
> 
> *cough* alsoifyouhaventreadmyotherstoriesyoushouldtotallygodothatlikerightnow *cough*


End file.
